Lucifer's little Morningstar
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Set right after Lucifer's mid season finale (s02). Lucifer gets a visit from high above and learns some news he wasn't expecting. One-shot for now. Veronica finds out she's half angel. Keith mars is dead. Season 1 of VM


_**Lucifer's little Morningstar**_

 _Lucifer/ Veronica Mars_

 _Lucifer: After s02e10 (right where they cut off); Veronica Mars: after season 1 except that Veronica is 15 in this season, so everything else happened sooner as well. Veronica was Raped at Shelley's party but the thing with Duncan didn't happen so she doesn't know who did it._

 _I was looking for a Crossover between these two and since I didn't find any, I decided to write one of the many ideas I have. I hope I'm not the only one who'll like it._

* * *

A little over 10 years before he definitely left hell behind to have an extended vacation/ retirement in Los Angeles, Lucifer had left Hell for a day, with Maze by his side, in order to track a human who used some demonic weapon to write contracts that bind people's souls to hum. He used these souls to clean his own and somehow put his own sins on other's. Lucifer and Maze tracked him to a small town called Neptune and dealt with him in less than a day, leaving them with some free time to have some fun with humans before they went back down to hell.

They went to a bar and while Maze had her own fun, Lucifer ended up having sex with a human woman named Leanne, who was about to marry, the very next day, a man named Keith Mars.

Lucifer thought nothing of it, he was just having fun before returning to the task his father had forced on him, he didn't see his brother Mickeal, he didn't see him using their father's power right after he left her satisfied and asleep in bed and he had no way of knowing that he had just gotten her pregnant with his child.

* * *

Lucifer had finally accepted his growing feelings for Chloe Decker and he had decided to stop ignoring them or fighting against them. His lips had barely touched hers when a bright angelic light interrupted them, shocking her and revealing to them his brother Gabriel, their father's private messenger, accompanied by Charlotte and Amenadiel who didn't seem to know what was going on.

"What the..." Chloe started to whisper but didn't finish while Lucifer stood quickly and placed himself between her and the others.

"Gabriel, brother, what are you doing here? Why did you bring her? I don't want her in Chloe's presence. Maybe you didn't notice it from the Silver City but she tried to kill her before and then to drive us against each other. She's not welcome here." Lucifer declared, happy to see his brother after so long and mad at his mother and other brother.

"I know, Luci. But I have a few messages to deliver and having them both here will make everything much easier. Please." Gabriel argued.

"Fine." Lucifer nodded, motioning for them to sit around his living room while he kept Chloe close to him.

"It's all true then... You're really the devil..." Chloe asked.

"Does it change anything? Like the way you see me?" Lucifer asked her nervously.

"Of course it doesn't. I decided, when I threw away your blood sample that what you are didn't matter, what mattered was that you're a good guy and that you're on my side." She replied kindly.

"What do you want from us Gabriel? I want nothing from Father right now." Amenadiel declared, interrupting Charlotte who was greeting and hugging her son.

"Your problem with our Father will come later in this discussion, brother. I have quite a lot to say. Let's start with Chloe Decker, shall we?" Gabriel replied.

"What about me?" Chloe asked while Lucifer frowned.

"Your parents couldn't conceive. They shouldn't have had a child. But our Father sent Amenadiel to bless them into having you. He only just found out you were this miracle baby earlier today when he met your mother while trying to apologize to Mazikeen. You gotta have to do better than flowers by the way, brother. She won't let you back in that easily, you've got your work cut out for you. Now Chloe, our father wanted you alive and he placed you right here, on a path he knew would make you cross Lucifer's path and he had a reason for this, not the one you think Lucifer. Stop thinking that everyone is out to get you." Gabriel started to explain.

"Why then? Why put her in my path if not to destroy me? Is it supposed to be fate's chance that I happen to be vulnerable only when she's around?" he asked, though not letting go of the detective's hand he was holding.

"You were always Father's favorite child and he felt terribly guilty for losing control of his anger and letting Mom convince him to send you to rule Hell. He wanted to do something to apologize, to make it up to you. So he created her, this woman, so she could become your home, your love, your future. Lucifer, Chloe was created to be your soul mate. The one person in this world who's perfect for you. Her resistance to your power of persuasion is so you'd be intrigued enough to stick around, to get to know her. The vulnerability was a test to see if you really deserved her like Father thought you did. You could have bailed, left town and go to another far from her and be safe but you stayed, for her. You made Father proud." Gabriel replied, stunning everyone in the room.

Chloe was taking all of this information in silently but she seemed to be doing fine. Lucifer was silently thanking Doctor Linda Martin for his new ability to deal with these new information without freaking out.

"Another one of Father's cruel jokes then." Amenadiel spat angrily, shocking Chloe who asked:

"What do you mean? How could Love and soul mate be a cruel joke?"

"Lucifer is an Angel, Chloe. Immortal. You're human, very mortal. You do the math. Lucifer is going to love you and be happy with you, only to eventually lose you either to old age or to disease or to murder or accident." He replied.

"Wrong." Gabriel shook his head, looking quite smug to be able to contradict his elder brother.

"Wrong?" Lucifer replied before he stood up and came back with one of his best, and oldest, whisky bottles and glasses for everyone.

"Yes, wrong. First of all, Lucifer, I made sure to appear only after your fist kiss with Chloe. Did you feel anything different?" Gabriel asked his brother.

"I would hardly call it a kiss, we just had time to make our lips touch before you appeared. We could call this a peck at best." Chloe chuckled.

"I... Your presence is such a surprise that I didn't really realize it until now... How... It shouldn't be possible, Maze cut them off and I burned them." Lucifer replied, feeling suddenly that his wings were back as he stood up.

"Dad. You cut them off out of rebellion, to show him that you were your own man and he gets it. He approves of it. He also thinks that you deserve them back. That you'll need them. Go on, get them out, we both know they're hitching to come out and I think Chloe would love to see them." Gabriel explained with a smile and, nervously, Lucifer revealed his majestically large and pure white wings.

"Oh my God they're beautiful. Oops, is it okay to say his name like this? I never really believed that he actually existed..." Chloe said, first smiling dreamily at the wings, then looking guilty at Gabriel who chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, he's used to it." Gabriel replied.

"Okay, Lucifer got his wings back, what does that have to do with Chloe's mortality?" Charlotte asked after a few seconds of watching Lucifer and Chloe looking at each other, as though they were silently communicating.

"Because Chloe won't stay human." Gabriel replied, bringing Chloe and Lucifer's attention back to him.

"I won't?" She asked.

"She won't?" Lucifer asked at the same time as Chloe did.

"No. Once you and Lucifer start to truly live your love, you'll slowly start to change into an Angel. Lucifer will stop being vulnerable around you and you'll be just as immortal as he is." Gabriel explained.

"What about Trixie? My daughter? How will I explain this to her?"

"Oh, your child is a special one. She already knows about everything." Gabriel replied.

"What? How?" Lucifer asked.

"Father has seen that she'll have a great destiny, a good one. He had me tell her who Lucifer was, who her mother was destined to become. All she knows is that she'll do something really good and important in the future, once she's older. She knows not to worry about it for now. She's very smart, and wise." Gabriel replied.

"I... That's a lot to take." Chloe whispered before finishing her glass off.

"Now, Lucifer, Father wants you to know that you are no longer banished from the Silver City. You're welcome to come home anytime you want, or to return to Hell if that's what you want to do. You're also free to stay on Earth and to keep on living your life the way you have been for the past year. You're completely free of your destiny."

"I want to stay here." Lucifer replied without hesitation, squeezing unconsciously Chloe's hand in his.

"This is what Father thought and hoped you'd decide. He truly is proud of you, brother. He loves you and is proud of the way you've done things since coming here." Gabriel reassured him.

"Really? What of Uriel then? Or does our son's life not count anymore?" Charlotte asked, her voice not hiding how upset she was.

"He was about to kill Chloe, I didn't have a choice, I had to kill him! Our sister's blade was the only way to stop him definitely, you know that." Lucifer argued.

"And Father knows it. Uriel acted on his own accord. He did a lot more than that, hurt some of our family before he managed to steal our sister's blade." Gabriel replied somberly.

"Hurt? Who's hurt?" Amenadiel and Lucifer asked while their mother asked:

"What happened?"

"Well, there's a reason why our sister didn't come to get back her blade once it was stolen. The Angel of Death would have rushed to get it back but Uriel injured her so badly with the blade that she's still healing and even our Father's power isn't doing much in speeding her healing. Mickeal was also injured trying to help her. He was supposed to come here and be the one to deliver this message himself, for a reason I'll tell you later but he can't. Father is by their side, doing his best to help them heal. He's been busy doing this for the past few weeks." Gabriel explained.

"I want to see them, I want to be by my children's side!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"And you will. Father thought Lucifer would bring you back to Hell when he brought him back after he was shot saving Chloe but his punishment for you was much better. Luce, Dad was actually impressed. You forced her to live among the creatures she hates, to be like them and to learn from her mistakes. Dad is proud of this idea you've had and he's decided to give mom a second chance up there with us, on the condition that you help with one more problem."

"What problem?" Charlotte asked.

"The problem Mickeal should have been the one to expose. But I'll get to that later. Before we get to that, there's something else we need to speak about." Gabriel stated, finishing his sentence by looking at Amenadiel.

"What? Is Father disappointed to see that I've fallen from Grace? That I've lost my wings? That I failed at bringing Lucifer back to hell?"

"Bringing Lucifer back to hell was never your mission Amenadiel. Father only wanted you to guard the gates of hell for a while. We all take shifts doing it now and it simply was your turn to start. But you got impatient, went to get Lucifer back and caused a few human's death in the process. Falling for a demon had nothing to do in your fall either. It was just the way you acted and handled things. You assumed, didn't think. Father has a second chance for you though. An occasion for you to earn your wings back by acting right."

"What is it?" he asked back, interested and much calmer.

"Chloe Decker's child, young Beatrice. You're now her guardian angel. You'll have to watch over her and another person. Make sure they're safe, that they stay on the good path." Gabriel replied.

"I... I think I can do that." Amenadiel replied.

"Who's the other person? Because if you mean Chloe, I do a perfectly good job at keeping her safe, thank you." Lucifer asked.

"I'm not speaking of Chloe, but of someone else. Someone Mickeal should have been here to tell you all about."Gabriel replied and it was obvious that he really didn't want to be the one to deliver this last news.

"What is it, son? You look so nervous." Charlotte asked him.

"Yes, it's actually quite amusing to see." Lucifer smirked.

"Okay, here it is. Lucifer, do you remember, a little over 15 years ago, you came to Earth, in a town named Neptune, to find a demonic tool that was being used to place the user's sins on innocent's souls?" Gabriel asked his brother.

"Of course. Maze came with me. We sorted that quite quickly, the fool wasn't expecting us and was not really hiding." He nodded.

"Do you remember what you did before coming back to hell?"

"I... Yes. We went to a bar and had some fun." Lucifer nodded.

"The woman you were with that night, her name is Leanne Mars. She... Mickeal... Well, Mickeal came to bless another couple so they could have a child and on his way back home he saw you... He thought that you deserved a family of your own, someone to love you the way you deserve and he didn't know that father already had a plan in motion... He... He really didn't mean any harm, he wanted to give you something good for your life. He blessed Leanne Mars so she'd carry your child. 9 months later she gave birth to a little girl she named Veronica. Mickeal kind of forgot about it until recently. Your..."

"Wait, I... I have a child?" Lucifer asked, shocked, while Chloe did her best to show him support.

"Yes. She's 15, very smart. Her step father was the sheriff of Neptune, he got disgraced going after a rich man even though he was guilty. Veronica took his side. Leanne left her in her biggest time of need, abandoning her daughter over a year ago, at the worst moment possible and her step father, Keith Mars, died yesterday saving Veronica's life from a terrible man. She needs you Lucifer. She needs her father, needs to know that someone loves her, that she's wanted somewhere. She's an half angel and she'll come into her powers soon. She'll need guidance and support. That's where Amenadiel comes in. You'll need to keep her safe, teach her how to use her abilities and keep her out of trouble, which may prove to be the hardest task of all considering she likes to investigate dangerous cases and bring justice where she thinks it's not." Gabriel explained.

"You lost me when you said I had a daughter." Lucifer tried to joke.

"Why didn't you come to tell Lucifer about Veronica sooner?" Chloe asked Gabriel while her partner processed everything.

"Mickeal hide it from us and only told us yesterday, when she almost died and he couldn't help her." Gabriel replied.

"Is she alright?" Lucifer asked, not caring if he was interrupting someone.

"Yes, don't worry."

"Why will you need me to help?" Charlotte asked.

"Dad wants you to ease Lucifer and Chloe's job by taking care of all the legal paperwork making her Lucifer's daughter legally. They might also need you once you get in town. Once she's safely with her father, I'll come back to bring you home and Charlotte's body will go back to its previous life." Gabriel explained.

"She's in Neptune? Alone?" Lucifer asked, remembering that that town was no place to raise a child.

"Yes. For now but if you don't get her tomorrow, they'll place her into the system." His angelic brother replied.

"I'll call Dan, tell him I'm leaving town to help you out and to see with Maze to take care of Trixie when he can't." Chloe stated without hesitation.

She wanted to be there for Lucifer, especially after everything she had just learned so she kissed him quickly without realizing that this was only their second kiss and she went on the balcony with her phone.

"We'll leave in the morning. If Neptune is still as I remember, it's not a town to raise a child in."

"Lucifer, Dad said he'd give her dreams tonight to explain everything. She might not believe them immediately but as soon as she sees you, she'll believe and know who you are. Don't be nervous brother, everything will be alright." Gabriel replied before he stood and started saying good bye to his mother, stating that he'd see her soon.

"Wait, you should take our sister's blade back to her, it's too dangerous to keep it here." Lucifer told Gabriel before he rushed to retrieved it from its hiding place and handed it back to his brother.

"Thank you, it might help her get better to have it back." He smiled.

"By the way Luce, you might want to dog proof this place. You'll see what I mean." Gabriel added before he vanished in a smile and a glow of light around his large wings.

"I'll go back to my office and get started on this paperwork then. Shall I name her veronica Morningstar on her new papers or do you want her to keep her old name?" The goddess asked her son.

"Morningstar. My daughter should have my name." Lucifer replied softly.

"I'll go with her, leave the two of you alone. See you tomorrow morning brother." Amenadiel said when Chloe came back in.

"Did everything go okay?" He asked her.

"Yes. I talked to Trixie. She said to wish you good luck for tomorrow and that she can't wait to see your wings and meet your daughter. She's spending the night at Dan's and Maze will pick her up after school tomorrow." Chloe told him with a smile.

"And how are you taking all of this?" he asked her, worried.

"Well, I haven't fainted yet, have I?" She asked him with a smile as she let herself into his arms.

"You're taking all of this pretty well considering the bombshell that was just dropped on you." He complimented her.

"I'm surprised too, I thought I'd freak out but everything he said makes so much sense... I just... I don't know why I'm not shocked. I guess it's the way your father made me." She replied in a joking tone.

"I... I'm surprised... By his reaction. Not only because he gave me... well, you, but also because he gave me my wings back, said he loved me was proud of me and gave me the freedom to do whatever I wanted... I wasn't expecting this at all." Lucifer confessed.

"Everyone can grow and learn even God." She replied before they exchanged their first real kiss.

"I guess I should start to work on my issues with him." Lucifer whispered before they kissed again.

.

Chloe and Lucifer didn't have sex that night, but they did fall asleep in each other's arms, talking abut anything and everything.

"I'm going to have to prepare one of the bedrooms for her... I don't even know what 15 year old girls like." Lucifer commented the next morning while he prepared breakfast for the two of them.

"You'll figure it out. You'll have to be patient with her but I'm sure you'll be fine. You'll just need to give each other a chance and time to adjust and you won't have to do it alone, we'll all be there for you." Chloe replied.

"I think I'll need Doctor Linda's help even more, if finding out that I'm the actual devil didn't put her over the edge, this shouldn't either." Lucifer commented as he served them their food.

"It'll work out." Chloe told him with a bright smile.

They ate while talking about different, lighter subjects. They had spent most of the night talking about their lives, Lucifer being an angel, the fact that they were Soul Mates and that Chloe would eventually become and Angel. It had been a lot to talk about but they both agreed to let things come, not to rush into anything and to take their time. They did however plan to take Trixie and Veronica out together to introduce them for the first time. Lucifer suggested a restaurant and Chloe agreed, even though she thought they could perfectly well do it in one of their home, if he wanted to take them all out, like a family, she was going to let him.

When they were done, they took Lucifer's car and went to pick up Charlotte and Amenadiel before they all drove to Neptune.

"The poor girl, this isn't going to be easy for her. It's going to be a lot of changes in a short time, even if your father did warn her last night." Chloe commented once they were midway.

"She's Lucifer's child, she'll be strong." Charlotte replied confidently.

"I think Chloe's right, if it was going to be easy they wouldn't have asked me to guide her." Amenadiel replied.

"Has someone told Maze about this?" Lucifer suddenly asked.

"I mentioned it yesterday. Told her that Trixie knew it all about it and she said she'd fill in the blanks." Chloe assured him with a smile.

"I didn't know what to do last night and I couldn't sleep so I researched her. You're going to have your hands full with her. She's only 15 and already appeared in about 20 newspaper articles in the past year. She apparently stopped a dog trafficking circle, found her best friend's murderer, which is what got her step father killed. I prepared a file with everything I could find on her, including her school records." Charlotte replied, handing Chloe a thick file while Lucifer drove his car.

"She's cute." Chloe commented, showing Lucifer one of the pictures of his daughter.

"In this one she seems to have an hint of the devil in her eyes. She's yours alright." Amenadiel added, making his brother chuckle.

.

The rest of the drive went smoothly, Chloe read the file on Veronica to Lucifer while he drove just above the speed limit, eager to arrive in Neptune as fast as possible.

"Where shall we start?" Charlotte asked when they drove by the " _Welcome to Neptune_ " sign.

"I think the high school would be a good start. At this time that's where she should be." Chloe replied.

"Do we just walk in and get her?" Lucifer asked as he parked his car.

"Look it must be between classes, let's ask them if they knows her." Chloe replied, pointing to a few students.

"Hey, excuse me, but we'd like to ask you a few questions." Chloe started by interrogating a blond girl in cheerleader outfit.

"Of course, how can I help you?" She asked them with a bright smile.

"What's your name?" Lucifer asked her.

"Meg Manning." She replied, unable to say anything but the truth.

"Do you know where we can find Veronica Mars?" Chloe asked her.

"Why are you looking for her? I hope she's not in trouble, she's so nice and has been through so much... She's been a real angel with me and after what she's just been through, she deserves a break." Meg told them sincerely.

"She's not in trouble, we actually think that we can help her." Chloe replied.

"Good. Unfortunately I don't know where she is, she wasn't at school this morning, but with her father's death and all, I guess it makes sense. She's probably at home. Oh, excuse me but I need to get to practice. Good luck." Meg said before she ran off to join other cheerleaders.

"A real angel, well, that's a good start." Amenadiel commented.

"Here, let's ask this boy." Charlotte suggested and the four of them headed to a tall and dumb looking blond boy that was polishing his surf board.

"We need you to answer a few questions for us." Lucifer asked, without wasting any time.

"Why?" He replied only for Chloe to flash him her badge.

"Because I'm a cop and this is official." She replied.

"Oh, cool. I'm Dick by the way. What do you want?" He asked them, obviously a bit scared but still openly checking out Charlotte.

"Do you know Veronica Mars?" Lucifer asked him.

"That Bitch? Who doesn't know this devil's spawn." Dick spat.

"Watch how you speak, boy!" Lucifer exclaimed angrily.

Of course, technically, his daughter was the devil's spawn, but out of this boy's mouth, it sounded like a terrible insult.

"Calm down Lucifer, he's just a kid. Do you know where we can find her?" Chloe asked Dick after putting a soothing hand on Lucifer's shoulder.

"Probably still in that tiny thing she calls a home I guess. She's probably packing or stuff. I mean, she doesn't have a family, right? He father was killed and her mother bailed last year so she's going to be taken away now, right?" The boy replied, scared by Lucifer's outburst and the flash of red he saw in his eyes.

"Thank you." Chloe replied before they walked off.

They separated and interrogated a few more students, teachers and even the principal and the vice principal before they met up at the car.

"It's funny how half the people say she's a really helpful angel and the other half claims that she's a demon." Amenadiel commented.

"The ones calling her a demon or other bad things are guilty people, they're only afraid of her because they think she's smart enough to find out what they're hiding." Lucifer replied, pride in his voice.

"And devious enough to make their punishment something public and humiliating." Amenadiel added.

"She likes justice and punishing bad people, just like her dad." Chloe smiled.

"Must be in her blood." Charlotte agreed as they all climbed in the car to drive to her address.

.

They parked the car only to see a couple of deputy driving off with a young blond in the back of their car.

"How much do you want to bet that this was her?" Lucifer declared before he followed the car to the sheriff's station.

"I get this is where I come in. Gabriel must have seen that this was a possibility. I wonder what they have against her." Charlotte commented.

"Gabriel or Father." Amenadiel replied.

"According to what we heard about her around the High School, anyone who knows her even just a little bit wouldn't be surprised to see her in the back of a police car." Chloe added.

"I'm sure she's innocent. Those who were saying nice things about her, meaning the honest ones, said that the Sheriff had it in for her and that he looked for any excuses to bring her in." Lucifer replied, already feeling the need to defend his daughter.

When they parked the car they had been held up a bit behind a red light and so Veronica and the deputies were already inside and had arrived a good 10 minutes before them.

"How do we do this?" Amenadiel asked as they made their way inside.

"I get us in by showing my badge, then Charlotte plays her scary lawyer part while we try to explain everything to Veronica. They don't need to know specifics, we'll just tell them that Lucifer is her biological father and that he has custody of her. If they ask questions we'll just tell them that it's none of their business." Chloe decided.

"The sheriff might insist to know more and create trouble if we don't tell him anything believable and I doubt you'll let me dispose of him my way." Lucifer argued.

"We can tell him that Lucifer didn't know he was her father until recently because he was working undercover for LAPD when she was born and that now he only recently found out after receiving an old letter that got lost in the mail during his undercover work and that he wants to get to know his daughter." Charlotte suggested.

"I like it, people would like to gossip about this." Chloe nodded.

.

They entered the sheriff station with their heads held high, conscious that every set of eyes were on them. Chloe managed quite easily to get them inside and a Deputy Sacks showed them to the interrogation room where the Sheriff was alone with Veronica. The young blond girl's face was closed off and she seemed to be trying really hard to look strong and to hold back tears while the Sheriff looked smug, like he got his Christmas present early.

"What is all of this about?" The sheriff shouted when they entered.

"My name is Detective Decker, LAPD. This is my partner Lucifer Morningstar. We're here for Veronica here. Why did you bring her in?"

"Why do you want to speak to her?" Sheriff Lamb asked them while Veronica stared at them with wide eyes and spoke out:

"It's all true then... You're... so I'm...Wow."

Lucifer noticed that Veronica looked calmer now that they were all here, like she knew that she was safe and that they'd protect her.

"When did we say that we wanted to speak to her?" Chloe asked.

"This man, right here, is Lucifer Morningstar. Successful club owner in Los Angeles, you might have heard of it, Lux and he's worked undercover for LAPD for a long time. You don't need to know the specifics but he didn't know that he was Veronica's father until yesterday. Now, I'm one of the best lawyer you'll find in Los Angeles and I'm fully dedicated to seeing this through as quickly as possible so why don't you tell us why you brought this young lady in and why you're alone in this room with her and speaking to her without a lawyer present." Charlotte stated in her most impressive voice while Veronica couldn't help but stare at Lucifer who was standing by her side, not liking Lamb at all and not knowing why.

"She's here for obstruction of justice." Lamb replied, like a line he had prepared before.

"Bullshit! I'm here because you're a dick who can't accept that a little girl solved a case you messed up and that I humiliated you in front of everyone. Well, you know what? If you had done your job right from the start, I wouldn't have had to get involved and my... Keith would still be alive." Veronica exclaimed angrily.

"Now, now Veronica, you should watch how you speak to adults." Lamb smirked.

"And you should watch how you speak to my daughter! Now tell me Sheriff, what is it you really desire? Why is Veronica really here today?" Lucifer asked, looking the man in the eyes and letting his power work.

"I want her, I desire Veronica but I know I'll never have her because she despises me so I want her to suffer. I want to keep her in here until social services pick her up and lock her up in one of the worst group homes, I want her to know that her hell hound of a dog is going to be taken by animal control and put down. I want her to stop smirking, I want to see her cry." Lamb replied.

"You disgust me." Veronica and Chloe spoke at the same time.

"I'll make sure there's a special place waiting for you in hell. You're going to suffer for this." Lucifer spat angrily, doing his best to control his emotions so he didn't end up scaring his daughter.

"I just looked at this file you have and you obviously have no real reason to hold her. You're either letting her go and I'm going to enjoy filling every possible complaints against you and make it so you won't be able to find a job anywhere in this country that doesn't involve picking other people's trash." Charlotte stated, feeling the need to protect her granddaughter.

It wasn't long until Lamb agreed and let them go.

Veronica knew that now wasn't the best time to speak up so she simply followed them, her father's arm on her back, guiding her while Amenadiel was on her other side.

"Is it okay if we go back to your place to speak about everything or would you rather we go somewhere else?" Lucifer asked her when they finally reached the car.

"My... the apartment is okay. I still have a lot of packing to do and I want to see if they didn't scare Back-up, my dog, when they came." Veronica replied in a small voice.

"I'll drive." Chloe offered and Amenadiel sat in the other front seat, leaving Charlotte in the back with her son and Veronica.

"I... Is it really all true then? Everything?" Veronica asked them.

"If by everything you mean me being Lucifer, your father and the devil and you being my daughter because your uncle Mickeal got involved over 15 years ago, then yes." Lucifer replied, trying to hide how nervous he really was.

"What he's not saying is that he's actually very nervous about meeting you and kind of afraid of messing up because he's never had to take care of another living being before." Chloe added with a kind smile.

"I... I got a weird dream last night... By... I mean... He said he was..." Veronica tried to explain.

"God? Yes, that's my father, your grandfather." Lucifer nodded.

"So I'm really some sort of half angel?" She asked.

"Yes, you are. This is my mother by the way, your grandmother, temporarily inhabiting a human's body. She'll be leaving as soon as we get back to Los Angeles so I suggest, if you want to get to know her, to do it before we reach home." Lucifer told her.

"I... I always knew that Keith wasn't really my father... I... Once in a while, when I was younger, I got dreams of a man, Mickeal according to what He said last night, telling me that I was special, that Keith wasn't my real father but that once he knew me, my real father would love me and come for me." Veronica told them in a small voice.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know how it feels, believe me." Chloe said as she parked the car.

"God... I mean, Him... Last night, he told me that Keith was in the Good Place, that he was fine. I guess that's all I can hope for now. He died the way he would have wanted: solving a murder and protecting me." Veronica replied, showing them the way inside.

As soon as they stepped inside, Veronica's overprotective pittbull showed them just how happy he was to not be alone anymore and he surprised the teenage girl by not growling against any of the newcomers. She closed the door once they were all inside, smiling when she noticed that Chloe Decker held Lucifer's hand, her father's hand, in a loving and supportive manner.

"That's what the sheriff called a hell hound?" Lucifer chuckled when the pittbull jumped to lick Amenadiel's face.

"He tends to scare people who don't like me." Veronica replied.

"Good. The beast can come with us then. We don't have a yard but he'll be able to look out to the city from the balcony. Like a gargoyle but prettier." Lucifer nodded already imagining the dog at the club, sitting on a special chair and becoming the new mascot of the place.

"I... I'm not really ready to leave yet, I haven't finished packing everything." She replied.

"Of course, don't worry, take your time." Chloe nodded.

"It's just... I don't know what to do with Keith's things... I prepared a box for one of his friends but the rest... There are things I'd like to keep and others I don't know what to do with..." Veronica replied, letting herself be open with her new family.

"Well, you could just bring everything and decide later. I mean, we have lots of space. I recently just bought out the entire building my club is in and so I have even more free space to fill. You can have a room, your dog could have a room and you could use another room to store everything until you know what you want to do with it." Lucifer suggested.

"Really? I could take it all? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. Veronica, this man raised you, loved you and supported you when I couldn't. He deserves for you to remember him and deal with everything the way you want to. I won't come between the two of you, or between you and your memory of him." Lucifer assured her with a calm and understanding voice he didn't know he had in him.

"Thank you." Veronica exclaimed, giving in to her need to hug this man who was her father.

Surprised, Lucifer hugged her back with a smile. He had a child, a girl who was willing to love him, to let him be her father and he hadn't failed during the first half hour he had known her. It was a success so far.

"There are a couple of friends I'd like to say goodbye to before we leave as well." Veronica told him once they stopped hugging.

"How about we all help you box everything up, we call a truck to take everything to Lux while you keep a bag with what you need for yourself and your dog for a few days. We order food for us and your friends and you invite them over for tonight." Amenadiel suggested.

"Plus, you're not going that far, they'll be able to visit you as often as they want. I have plenty of guest rooms." Lucifer added.

"It might be best of your friends to leave out you're living above a famous nightclub when they ask for permission to come and visit you though." Chloe advised and received a smile from Lucifer's daughter.

"True, parents of teenagers tend to hate it when they find out that their offspring hang out in a nightclub, especially mine." Lucifer agreed with a smile.

"How about we all go and get a late lunch before we help her box everything? My human body needs sustenance." Charlotte intervened.

"In normal everyday language: you're hungry." Veronica chuckled.

"Let's go, and take Back-up. We'll grab something in a drive in and eat at the beach." Lucifer decided and the dog was definitely happy to be included in their lunch plans.

Once they settled down with their food, they let Back-up run around and Chloe called Dan and Maze to see how everything had gone with Trixie in the morning. She also updated Maze about Veronica. The demon seemed happy for her boss and excited to meet the young half angel.

Veronica followed her father's advise from earlier and used this time to get to know her grandmother, knowing that she'd probably never see her again. She was a bit uneasy around the woman, especially because she seemed to despise humans and her husband's entire creation. She could see the beauty in it all but she couldn't understand why anyone would be fascinated by it, how her husband could have spent so much time working on it when she found it so boring.

"You just hate humans because your husband neglected you and your children when he created it. Like any man that spends too much time in his garage working on his new hobby. You could have simply taken on a hobby of your own, helped him create this world or created your own. If you had worked hand in hand with him, maybe this world would be better, fairer to women." Veronica argued calmly.

"She has a point." Amenadiel stated thoughtfully.

"Why would I have worked on this? It was his project." Charlotte replied.

"Maybe he wanted to do this with you, maybe he did it on his own because he wanted something to do to change from the everyday routine but would have loved to have your help on this." Veronica argued back, full of good sense.

"Yeah, maybe you wouldn't find humans so filthy and useless if you had had a say in how they were created." Lucifer nodded, impressed by his daughter's good sense.

"Doesn't matter now, it's too late." Charlotte shook her head.

"Have you seen this world? It's not too late. You're going to go back there, help your children get better, reconnect with everyone but what happens after that? You could help rebuild this world, answer people's prayers, be a force of good in this world." Veronica added.

"She's right." Chloe nodded.

"I'll think about it. " Charlotte replied, deep in thought, before Back-up surprised her with his wet ball, dropping it on her lap, asking for it to be thrown.

"Oh, I hope Father is watching this right now." Lucifer chuckled, watching his mother's disgusted face as she took the ball in her hand and threw it away before she dried her hand on a paper towel that had been with their food.

"Oh, laugh it up Lucifer, you'll be the one that has to wake up every morning to this drooling pile of smelly hair." Charlotte frowned, upset to be laughed at by her children.

"Oh, Back-up is well behaved. I'm sure he won't do anything to upset anyone as long as he has a place to pee in the morning." Veronica replied, defending her dog.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll all find a way to get along." Lucifer nodded with a smile.

In the back of his mind, he wondered how long it would take for his relationship with Chloe to become serious. Would she move in with him or would he have to look for another place for them all? Would Chloe and Trixie want to move in his place above the club? He shook his head and decided to worry about this later, when the time came.

After a while, they went back to the apartment and while Amenadiel went to get a moving truck with more boxes, the rest of them started to pack up everything.

"Do we pack everything for you to take home then?" Lucifer asked his daughter.

"No, the furniture, kitchen stuff, TV and all of that can stay here, I'm sure Weevil, a friend of mine, will be able to find a use for it." Veronica replied.

"Did you call your friends about tonight then?" Her father asked her.

"I texted them yes." She nodded.

"How many of them will come?" Chloe asked her.

"Well, there Mac and Wallace, Weevil and Meg. Duncan might come with her. That's all." She replied.

"Nobody else?" Charlotte asked her.

"No, There's nobody else I want to say goodbye to in this hell town." Veronica shook her head.

"Well, why don't we get started then? Lucifer, you should go with Veronica in her room to pack her things, I'll take care of her father's room and your mother can pack what her friend Weevil can take." Chloe decided.

"Good idea." Lucifer nodded, jumping at the opportunity to know more about his daughter.

They both entered the bedroom and Lucifer looked around. nothing had been packed yet.

"You like photography." He noticed.

"I do. I mostly used it lately to solve crimes but I like it. People don't lie on pictures, not when they're taken the right way." She replied.

"You've got talent. We'll have to set a dark room for you at home." he smiled.

"I... Do you know if someone is going to go to hell? Like way before they die. When they're my age." She asked him nervously.

"I can but don't worry, you're my daughter, the only way you're going to hell is if you want it and as its princess, to rule it as your kingdom." He replied, waving it off.

"I wasn't speaking about me. I... After Lilly died, something happened to me that made me change. I cut my hair, lost what Lilly used to call my 'spark of hope'. I lost faith in people, only saw the worst in them." She started to explain nervously as they both sat on her water mattress, not knowing that, on the other side of the door, Charlotte, Amenadiel who had just arrived, and Chloe heard it all.

"What happened and who do you want me to punish?" he asked her, serious.

"Just like that? You'd punish someone just because I asked you to do it?" She asked him, surprised.

"Of course. you're my daughter, I will always take your side and I'll always protect you. If you judge that someone needs to be punished, I'll punish them, no questions asked. But if you want to tell me more about it, I'll listen and try to remain calm." He replied, doing his best to behave the way Doctor Linda would advise him to.

"I... I wasn't supposed to be at this party, it was for the richest kids in town, the 09ers and after Lilly died and Keith went after her father, I wasn't welcomed there anymore. I wanted to show them that all of their whispering and backstabbing didn't affect me so I went. Someone handed me a drink. I didn't think, I didn't know to be careful so I drank it. I now know that Madison Sinclair gave it to me. She gave me what she very maturely calls ' _a trip to the dentist_ '. It means that she spits in her drink and gives it to someone she hates. Had I known it was from her I wouldn't have drunk it but I did... A few minutes later, everything becomes blurry until the next morning, when I woke up in one of the guest bedroom, half naked. Madison had vandalized my car, writing ' _Slut_ ' and ' _it should have been her_ ' on it, meaning I should have died instead of Lilly. I... Someone..." Veronica stopped speaking, she couldn't bring herself to form the words in front of her father but he knew what she meant.

"Someone raped you." He whispered horrified and angry that someone would do this to his daughter.

"I tried to find out who it was, I swear! I went to the sheriff the next morning but he didn't believe me, he told me to ' _go see the wizard_ '. So I grew a backbone, became tougher and tried to find out who it was but I couldn't." She explained while Lucifer placed a comforting hand around her shoulders.

"I'll find out who did it and, if you want me to, I'll punish them, whoever they are." He replied.

"Thank you, dad." She whispered, hugging him.

She didn't realized that this was the first time she called him 'dad' but he did and he loved it. He hugged her to his side and let her cry a little. Once she calmed down, he told her to stay here with Charlotte and Chloe while he took Amenadiel on a little justice and revenge quest. Before he left, Veronica told him everything she had already found out about that night. The names of people involved, who had the drugs, who told her what...

"Don't worry, justice will be served." Lucifer assured her before he left.

.

While Lucifer and Amenadiel were out Veronica figured that she'd use that time to get to know Chloe, the woman who was sure to become her step mother eventually.

"You heard everything I just told him, didn't you?" Veronica asked Chloe.

"Yes. Sorry, we didn't mean to eavesdrop." Chloe apologized.

"It can't always be helped here, the walls are very tin." Veronica replied understanding.

"You did the right think when you confided in him." Chloe assured her.

"I know, I can feel that he won't let me down." The teenager smiled.

"He's done a lot of work on himself to change lately and finding out about you... He really wants to be the best father possible."

"I can see that. It's nice to know." She nodded.

"Now, what do we box up first?" Chloe asked her.

As they packed everything up, Veronica and Chloe spoke about a lot of things. The things Veronica did when she worked for Keith, Trixie, Maze, Chloe's first meeting with Lucifer, what they hoped their future to be... Both of them knew that it was important for them to get along for Lucifer's sake and it looked like it would be easy since they were a lot alike.

"My mother is Penelope Decker, I guess that if I had grown up here, I would have been one of these 09ers you hate." Chloe confessed.

"Maybe, but you seem nice enough, you might have been one of the good ones like Meg. Penelope Decker... She was in a movie with Aaron Echolls, wasn't she? I think I saw it with Lilly, Duncan and Logan." Veronica replied.

"Yes, she did. I hated that guy, he gave me the creeps. Now I know that my instinct was right." Chloe replied.

"Yes, child abusing murderer. You never played in a movie? Never felt like doing it?" She asked.

"Oh, I did. Not really a movie I'm proud of, but I did. I might as well tell you about it since it always tends to come up. _Hot tub High school_. But then my father was killed and I realized that I didn't want to become my mother, I wanted to be like him, a cop." Chloe explained.

"I don't think I've seen that movie but I remember hearing about it."

"Not surprising, I'm guessing it's seen but many teenage boys in high school." Chloe smiled.

"Does your daughter, Trixie, know?"

"Yes, I told her about it a few months ago but she already knew and she was fine with it."

"That's good. Sounds like she's strong." Veronica complimented.

"Yes, she is. I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine, as long as you like chocolate cake." Chloe smiled.

"Come on, who doesn't love chocolate cake?" Veronica chuckled while she sorted the things she'd take with her and the things that would go in the moving truck her uncle had rented.

"Veronica, I... Are you sure you're okay? You know, with everything... Because it's okay if you're not, it's okay for you to be sad and if you are, I'm here. I'm a good listener." Chloe asked Veronica, wanting to make sure that she was not hiding her pain over Keith's death to make Lucifer happy.

"I... I was very sad until last night's dream from... You know... HIM. I know that he's in a good place, that he's fine, not suffering, that he can watch over me from a distance and that I'll be able to see him again eventually. I miss him but I'm fine. I'm not about to break in tears because I'm holding his favorite tie." Veronica replied with a smile.

"The pain left so fast?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, it was like I went through all the stages of grief in one night." Veronica nodded.

"My husband is known to be able to do this. Since you're his granddaughter, it makes sense that he'd do his best to help you through your pain. He never did it for Lucifer so he's trying to make up for it by helping you." Charlotte intervened before she asked Veronica what she was supposed to do with a few unidentified items.

.

Lucifer and his big brother were on a mission. They worked together well and would have even enjoyed it if they hadn't been looking for Veronica's rapist.

"These kids are all filthier than the next. I bet you anything than most of them will end up in hell." Lucifer stated with a frown on his face.

"I agree." Amenadiel nodded.

They had just interrogated Dick Casablancas again and they now knew who the next one they'd interrogate would be: his little brother Cassidy, nicknamed Beaver.

"I don't like the look of this kid, he's hiding something." Lucifer whispered as they walked toward him.

"Just do your trick right away then. Let's not waste anymore time." Amenadiel replied.

It didn't take them 5 minutes to find out that Cassidy had indeed been the one to rape Veronica when she was unconscious. More than that, Lucifer found out why he had done it and discovered what Cassidy and other boys from Little league had gone through with Woody Goodman.

"What do we do now, Luce? We can't just punish him." Amenadiel asked his younger brother

"We make him confess, force him to reveal what's happened to him in the past and punish him and his big brother, who's just as responsible for what he did than he is. Then we make sure this Goodman person is punished for what he did to those innocent boys." Lucifer decided.

"You're the boss, but remember that they're just kids, they can still change." His big brother nodded.

"I know, but they need to pay for what they did to my daughter. My innocent little girl." Lucifer stated.

"I've got to say, Luce, I never thought you'd ever make a good father but I was wrong. It's been barely a few hours and you're already proving to be a great father." Amenadiel commented to his brother while they watched young Cassidy Casablancas in tears in the sheriff's office, confessing what he did to Veronica and what had been done to him in the past probably naming the other boys it had happened to in the process.

"I just want her to be safe and happy." Lucifer replied.

"I'm sure she will be." His brother nodded.

"I... I want her to be my own little morning star, you know? My little light, that shines my day no matter what." Lucifer confessed in a small voice, making his brother smile.

"You're starting to understand Father." The elder brother stated.

"Maybe. I just... I didn't get it before, the need to reproduce and I didn't understand why Chloe was so attached to her offspring but now that I have one of my own, I get it. I want to go through each day knowing that, no matter how bad it was, seeing her back home would make up for it. Because one smile from her would light up that day and make me forget about the bad things." The devil nodded.

"I was so wrong about this place. Earth. I can see now what I've been blind to for so long. It's your home, you're happy and... you, here. I'm sorry I ever tried to take you back to Heaven or Hell. This is where you were always supposed to be. I'm glad you're finally finding happiness." Amenadiel told his younger brother, who smiled at him and clapped him on the back.

.

Lucifer and his brother arrived back with time to spare before Veronica's friends came by for dinner and so, while Amenadiel loaded the truck with his mother and Chloe, Lucifer took his daughter aside and talked to her. he explained everything they had found out about her rapist and his past. it didn't surprise him when she agreed to his punishment and to the fact that he had let the authorities handle it to make sure that Woody Goodman was trialed as well.

"Dad, I... Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Well, you just did but since you're my daughter, I'll be generous and allow you another." Lucifer replied in a joking tone, making her chuckle.

"When your father talked to me last night, there's something he didn't mention and I wonder if it's because he didn't think about it or if he didn't mention it because it would have hurt me to know the truth..."

"What is it? If I know the answer, I promise to tell you." he replied seriously.

"Even if it hurts me to know?" She asked him.

"I never lie Veronica, it's a point of honor for me." he nodded.

"You know about my best friend Lilly..."

"The one who died last year, yes." He nodded.

"I... Do you know if she's in Heaven or in hell? Because I know that she wasn't always nice or honest but she wasn't that bad... I'd just like to know where she is..."

"I'm not sure. Usually, children don't go to hell. She was a teenager and they don't go to Hell either. Even the ones who do terrible things aren't sent to Hell but to another place where they are reborn, given a second chance to clean their souls." Lucifer replied.

"Do you think she's there?"

"If she was sent there when she died, she'd be reborn already. I could try to find out, ask Gabriel when he comes to pick up mom. If he doesn't know, you can trust him to find out and come back with the answer." Lucifer promised.

"Thanks."

"What's troubling you, Veronica? I can see that there's something else. You can trust me, I promise."

"Are ghost real?" At her tone, Lucifer could tell that this was what she had been aching to ask all along.

"Yes, of course. they're mainly souls trapped between life and death either because they don't want to move one, mostly because they're scared, or because they have unfinished business. Why? Did you see one?"

"Lilly. Ever since she died, I've seen her. She looks exactly like she did the day she died and she's herself. Cryptic, obnoxious, loud and smirking. She always guided me when I saw her, helped me find her killer, solve her murder. She even saved my life once by distracting me and pulling me in another direction. Does it... Does it mean that now that her killer is in jail, she'll stop coming?" Veronica asked him.

"Maybe, it's hard to tell. She died very young and she seemed to love life, maybe solving her murder wasn't her unfinished business, maybe she's simply sticking around because she's not ready to move on and find out what's next for her. You can see her because you're half angel." Lucifer replied, feeling like a normal father giving advice to his daughter and loving this simple moment of complicity.

"So I might see her again?" Veronica asked her father.

"Of course you will, silly! I'm always around. I'm not about to abandon you now veronica Morningstar. How cool is that? Lucifer is your father, you're the princess of hell!" Lilly's voice resonated around the room before she appeared.

"Lilly?" Veronica asked.

"I can see her too." Lucifer nodded.

"One of your uncles, one of the not hot one, asked me what I wanted to do and since I'm your best friend, I got to choose. I'm sticking around until you move on. I'm around to stay." Lilly smiled.

"Why didn't I see you more often? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Veronica asked her.

"Because the big dude up there scares me. I didn't want to upset him and so when they said to let things go for now, I did."

"I miss you so much, Lilly."

"I know. Now come on, you've got a truck to load. See you later hot daddy Morningstar!" Lilly waved at Lucifer before she vanished.

"That was such a Lilly thing to say." Veronica chuckled before she hugged her father and they got up to help load the truck.

The apartment was quickly emptied of everything Veronica wanted to take with her, leaving only the furniture and other things she left behind for Weevil to use or give people who needed it.

"Veronica, your water mattress is still there, are you sure you don't want to take it with you?" Amenadiel asked her before he closed the truck.

"I'm sure. I'd like to keep it but it's been patched up once already. I think moving it would the its final death." Veronica replied.

"I'll get you another one of you want." Her father promised.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I'll go and get the food for your friends. They should be here soon." Chloe offered.

"I'll go with her." Amenadiel offered, knowing that his brother didn't want her alone in this town but that he also didn't want to leave his daughter yet.

"We should take Back-up out before everyone gets here." Veronica suggested and so Lucifer and Charlotte went with her to take the dog out.

.

Wallace was the first to arrive, followed quickly by Mac and a few minutes later by Weevil. Meg arrived about 30 minutes later with Duncan by her side and everyone was happy that Veronica had another father willing to step in and take care of her. They all agreed to come and visit her once in a while, even Meg who would have to trick her very strict parents to be able to go.

"They haven't loosened up at all?" Veronica asked her, remembering how they had been after the purity test incident.

"If anything, they're even stricter." Meg replied.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help." The new Morningstar declared.

"I don't think anyone can do anything. Except maybe God." Meg joked before she continued:

"Actually, I think that even if he came down to tell them that they have it all wrong, they'd think he was testing them and they'd keep doing it the way they are." Meg stated.

"What's wrong with your parents?" Charlotte asked Meg, curious about her husband involvement in this discussion.

"They're very christian, a bit extremist. They have extremely strict rules that my sisters and I need to follow but if we don't follow them, we're punished. Sometimes we're just locked in our room with only the Bible to read but most of the time we're locked in a closet with only a notebook and a pen where we have to write over and over again the same sentence. We have to have good grades and behave exactly the way they want or we're punished severely. Even going on a sleep over is very hard with them." Meg explained before Amenadiel asked her a few more questions about her parents.

"Maybe someone will do something about it." Lucifer tried to reassure his daughter's friend.

"I kept on hoping ever since I knew what hope was, and I've prayed, but nothing ever changed. I guess God wants them this way." Meg shrugged her shoulders.

"I doubt it." Amenadiel replied while Charlotte promised herself to do something about this as soon as she was back in Heaven and had checked on her children.

Veronica was happy to see that Duncan was being friendly and she wished that there was a way for her to tell him that she could see and speak to Lilly, that his sister was fine, but she knew that she couldn't. He wouldn't believe her and so she kept quiet and enjoyed in evening with all of her friends.

Meg and Duncan were the first to leave after promising Veronica to keep in touch and to try and visit her in Los Angeles as soon as they could. Meg had to be home at a certain time and nobody wanted her to be punished. Wallace, Mac and Weevil stayed later. Lucifer liked his daughter's friends and he could see something happening between Weevil and Veronica. He could see that the biker felt something stronger than friendship for her but he liked him for now, so he decided to pretend he didn't know. He'd improvise depending on how their situation evolved.

.

The next morning, Lucifer, Chloe and Charlotte stopped by the high school to get Veronica's file and make sure everything would be in order while Amenadiel drove the truck to Lux where Maze and Trixie would be waiting for them.

Veronica was actually very excited to meet Maze, she had a feeling that she'd get along well with the bounty hunter demon but until she got to meet her, she did her best to got to know her grandmother and to learn as much as possible about her other aunts and uncles.

The drive back to Los Angeles seemed to go very fast to Veronica, she had been so busy talking with everyone that she hadn't seen time pass. Once they arrived and her father parked his car in front of the club, they were greeted by a little girl who ran at Chloe, obviously she was Trixie, and a beautiful bad-ass looking woman Veronica guessed was Maze.

Calm and trusting, Back-up didn't seem fazed by the changes of living quarters and by the people he was meeting. They grabbed the bags and all went inside. Charlotte quickly said goodbye to them, stating that she had some paperwork to finish before her son picked her up to send her back home. She hugged Veronica for a long time, telling her that she'd be listening for her prayers and ready to help if she could.

"You should unleash Back-up now. I know the place is large but we can't keep him leashed all the time, poor beast will grow to hate us." Lucifer suggested to Veronica who nodded and freed her dog, who stayed by her side for the time being.

"Maybe Trixie and I should leave the two of you alone, to settle down." Chloe asked Lucifer.

"Don't be silly. Trixie, maze and you are staying. once Veronica is settled we'll have a little party together to celebrate her arrival." Lucifer replied.

"Good, I want to find out what kind of child came from you." Maze added with an amused smirk, already liking Veronica and her dog.

"I've got to say, I'm surprised by how easily Back-up is taking the changes." Veronica commented.

"He's probably happy to still be with you." Lucifer replied.

"I'm surprised too. I kind of like the beast." Maze smiled as she pet the dog.

"Good, you can take him for walks." Lucifer joked.

"Veronica, can I help you unpack?" Trixie asked the young half angel.

"Sure, but it's not much for now. Just a couple of bags. There'll be more to unpack once Amenadiel arrives with the truck." Veronica smiled, feeling that the young girl would be her sister one day.

"You're right, we need to decide which room you'll take." Lucifer nodded.

"I kind of cleared the bedroom next to yours for her. It's the largest after yours and it has a great view." Maze replied.

"Good idea." Lucifer nodded while Trixie settled down Back-up's cushion.

Happy, the dog rush to roll up there while Trixie went in the kitchen to fill up his bowls. Once with water and one with dog food that Veronica had brought. Once that was done, she took out the few toys the dog had and settled them near him.

"I should have gotten a dog for Trixie years ago." Chloe chuckled, watching her daughter kneeled down and petting Veronica's large dog.

"Well, I'm sure Veronica will happily share him with her." Lucifer replied, hugging Chloe to his side.

Lucifer knew that adapting to this new life wouldn't be easy but knowing that he had his father's support helped. He knew that, even if it wasn't going to be easy, he was going to be fine. They would all be fine.

* * *

 _ **This is a little idea I had... I'm not sure I'll make more chapters, I kind of got it out and now I'm not inspired anymore.**_

 _ **Anyway, leave a review and if a lot of you like it, I'll try to work on more chapters.**_

 _ **Happy holidays.**_

 _ **Lorelei Candice Black**_


End file.
